


Stylish and Viewtiful

by ShoukoShuziki



Category: Devil May Cry, Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Game), Viewtiful Joe (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dante (Devil May Cry) - Freeform, Dante/Joe, Feels, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Gentle and Rough at the same time lmao, Implied abuse, It's actually heavily implied that Silvia abuses Joe., Joe Black/Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe), Joe doesn't deserve abuse, Joe needs this, M/M, Making Love, Mentioned Abuse, Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright - Freeform, OC, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Silvia/Sexy Silvia (Viewtiful Joe - Mentioned), Vergil (Devil May Cry) - Freeform, YouTuber Lythero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoukoShuziki/pseuds/ShoukoShuziki
Summary: Joe had been through years of abuse with Silvia, and had clung to the hope that she still loved him, but he had lost hope after she had hit him multiple times, and her constant yelling made it worse. Dante makes it his goal to make his best friend feel better by helping him cope with the break up. A night watching movies turns into a sensual love making session between the two best friends, causing them to become lovers.





	

It was your normal day in the world of Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3, fighting against other people, other players, and doing just random shit. Dante was arguing with Vergil, even with their team leaders in their presence. Lythero, aka Lee, was watching the two argue, and he shakes his head. He looks over at Phoenix Wright, who's massively confused with the twins' arguing. Shouko grins at Lee, who looks at her for a second, and then following her gaze to Joe. He seems to be staring directly at Dante instead of doing what he needs to do. "Okay, so he's looking at Dante, so?" Lee doesn't get it, so Shouko shakes her head, laughing a bit. "What am I missing?" he asks again. 

 

"Look at how Joe is looking at him. He seems very interested~" Shouko giggles. Lee shakes his head at that, mentioning that Joe has a girlfriend, but who knows, maybe Joe really does like Dante. I mean, who wouldn't? He's tall, muscular, and has a sexy personality. Joe heard Lee talking about Silvia, and he looks down, visibly upset. Shouko looks over at Joe and frowns, walking over. "Joe, did something happen between you and Silvia?" she places a hand on his shoulder.

 

"...Yeah. I didn't realize until now, but she's...abusive." the word abusive catches Dante's attention and he stops arguing with Vergil to pay attention to Joe. "I clung onto false hope that she actually loved me, but it isn't true. She never did, she was just using me." Dante walks over and kneels next to Joe. He looks at Dante, whom he trusts with his very life, and finally breaks down. Dante wraps his arms around the small man as he finally lets go of all the pent-up emotions he had been feeling for who knows how long. Shouko rubs his back soothingly, trying to comfort him. Vergil looks away, since he doesn't know how to react around crying people. 

 

Dante pulls Joe into his lap, holding him close to let him know that he'll always be there for him. Phoenix makes an offer that depending on the type of abuse he suffered, that he can file a law suit against her and that he'll be his lawyer. Joe nods a little bit and buries his face into Dante's shoulder, a few sobs coming from him. "I'll take him to Devil May Cry so that he can hang with me for awhile." Dante stands, easily lifting Joe. Shouko nods, telling Dante to take care of Joe. "Don't worry." he waves off Shouko and walks in the direction of the shop. 

 

Halfway there, he notices Joe stopped crying, so he looks down to check on him. The smaller man passed out in his arms, causing him to smile. They shortly arrive and Dante opens the door with his free hand and heads in. He walks into his bedroom and lays Joe on his bed, covering him up. Quickly, Joe gets comfortable and continues to sleep. Dante goes into the main room and orders some pizza and garlic bread (since he knows Shouko will be coming over.). 

 

After a while, Joe wakes up and heads downstairs. He notices he's in one of Dante's shirts, and blushes a little bit. He sees Dante at his desk, with pizza boxes sitting there, and Shouko sitting on said desk. "Hey Joe! Feeling better? If not, we have something that can make you feel better!" Shouko holds up a pizza box. Joe grins a bit and walks over, grabbing a box and sitting down. "There's that smile! It's not yet complete, but it will be soon!" she smiles at Joe, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Things will get better, I promise." he looks at her and nods. 

 

"I really do hope so." he eats a slice before looking at Dante. Said man is sitting comfortably, feet propped up onto the desk, leaning back in his chair. Joe notices at last that Dante is shirtless again, and his blush from earlier comes back. Shouko stands, holding a pizza box in one hand with her garlic bread on top of the box. 

 

"Alright, gotta go guys!" she grins and looks at Joe. "Remember, everything's gonna be okay! We're here for ya Joe!" she gives him a thumbs up and walks out the door. Joe nods and eats his pizza in silence. Dante watches as the small man eats, and notices the look of a miserable guy.

 

"Hey, tell you what. Since you don't really have anywhere else to go, you can stay here until you can get back up on your feet." Dante ruffles Joe's already mused hair, causing the smaller man to blush again. "Don't even think about thinking that you're a nuisance. You'd never be a nuisance to me. Probably to Verg, but that's natural for anyone that he comes across." More tears gather in Joe's eyes. He's very grateful to have a guy like Dante in his life. Dante moves a thumb across Joe's lower eyelid, wiping the tears away.

 

"Thank you Dante. What would I do without you?" he gives a small grin. Dante laughs and sits back down in his chair. Now that Joe thinks about it, he wouldn't do really anything. If he never met Dante, his life would still be the same, and he'd still be oblivious to Silvia's abuse. Joe wipes his nose with a napkin and finishes his pizza. "Hey uh, can we watch a movie?" Joe looks up at Dante. 

 

"Of course, you wanna go see what's in theaters or just go rent one?" Dante stands from his desk once again, and grabs his coat. 

 

"Let's go rent one." Joe goes to search for his clothes. He goes back up to Dante's room and finds them on the end table. He quickly changes out of the single shirt that Dante had put him in and back into his clothes. He slips on his shoes and runs downstairs, and Dante's ready to go. He always brings at least Ebony and Ivory just in case if something goes wrong. Joe grins and they walk out the door together. 

 

On their way out, they see a vending machine full of sodas, and Dante pulls out his wallet. "What kind of drink you want?" Dante quickly gets him a root beer. Joe looks at the options and sees that Cherry Pepsi is at last available, and as Dante puts the money in a second time, Joe presses the button for it. "Cherry Pepsi? Gross." Dante jokes. Joe laughs a bit and grabs the bottle and opens it quickly, taking a few long sips. He didn't realize how thirsty he was until half of the bottle was already gone. Dante shakes his head and buys him an extra. 

 

At the Red box, they both look at the available movies carefully. Joe sees the latest Captain Blue movie, and Dante laughs. He didn't really care for those types of movies, but he got it specifically for Joe. Tonight was all about him, considering what he had been through. After they rent the movie, they go back to Devil May Cry, and head up to Dante's room. Dante takes off his coat and throws it to the side, and puts the movie in. Joe crawls to the right side of the bed, and lays down comfortably. Dante goes to prepare a quick bowl of popcorn as all the beginning advertisements play. He comes back and sets the bowl in between them, and sits down right next to Joe.

 

After a few hours, the movie ends, and Joe laughs. "That wasn't as good as I thought it'd be. But hey, it's still cool!" Joe didn't realize that throughout the entire movie, he had been leaning his head on Dante's shoulder, much how he did with Silvia. He looks at Dante's bare chest, and the blush from earlier surfaces. He can't help it, Dante's far too sexy for his own good. He knows it too, which makes it worse. Now that he thinks about it, he may just have the biggest crush on Dante, and he hadn't realized it until Silvia dumped him. "Hey uh..Dante?" Joe looks at him.

 

"Yeah?" Dante unconsciously wraps an arm around Joe's shoulder. He'd do that even when sitting next to Vergil sometimes. Joe ends up being pulled closer to his bare chest, and his ear is right where his heart is, causing him to hear the heart beat of the demon hunter. 

 

"I uh...I've...liked you for the longest time dude. I never thought about it until today. You're just...so cool. You're my type of guy, ya know?" He'd never thought those words would come out of his mouth, but Dante's been there for him through thick and thin, and their friendship developed very fast. Dante looks at him with a smile. He must have known or something, since he leans down and captures Joe's lips in a sweet, slow kiss. Tears begin to run down Joe's face, not because of sadness, but because of joy. 

 

"I know. I could see it even before she broke up with you. But forget about her. It's all about you tonight." Dante changes the channel to music, and lowers the volume a bit. He lifts Joe's small body up onto his chest, and continues to kiss him. He wipes the tears away from his face lovingly, causing the smaller man to allow a sob to escape his throat. Dante rubs Joe's back slowly, moving his large fingers across his small frame in a comforting manner. Joe recognizes the song playing in the background, one that he always listened to when he thought about Dante. Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden. Not a song that'd fit Dante, but it's how he felt about the demon hunter. 

 

"Dante...Please help me forget about her." He immediately knows what Joe means, and begins to get to work. He slowly pulls off the smaller man's shirt, and Joe sits up a bit, allowing Dante to fully pull it off. Joe has been self-conscious about his body, since he's so small, but Dante doesn't seem to mind. 

 

"Now, you don't have to worry about my pleasure. This is all for you, not me." Dante explains. "Let me do all the work. You just lay back and relax." Joe nods as Dante lays Joe on his back against the bed. The demon hunter leans down kiss Joe again as he begins to work on his loose shorts. With deft hands, Joe's shorts are unbuttoned and quickly taken off, alongside his underwear. The small man blushes and looks away. He however, doesn't cover himself, since it's Dante. He knows Dante wouldn't laugh or judge him for his size. Dante moves downward and kisses Joe's chest, causing him to tense up a little. He and Silvia had sex before, but this is different. He's going to be fucking with a demon, and said demon is going to make it sensual, yet it'll help him forget his pain. 

Dante kisses Joe all over, neck, cheek, forehead, chest, belly, anywhere and everywhere. Joe's body begins to heat up as Dante gets closer and closer to his cock. Dante gives the hardening member a lewd kiss, causing the smaller man to tense up, and moan a little. Quickly, his cock begins to harden, which embarrasses him a little bit, due to how easily Dante can turn him on. Dante smirks and brings his hand to Joe's cock, stroking it a little bit before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Joe gasps at the wet heat surrounding his cock. "D-Dante..!" he grasps the demon hunter's hair, and moans. Dante looks up at Joe and keeps eye contact as he moves his head up and down, expertly sucking the smaller man's cock.

 

Joe lets a few moans escape his throat as Dante expertly gives him a blowjob, something Silvia had never done for him. It was always just about her, and his pleasure didn't matter. But now, it's all about him, and he loves it. It's a bit overwhelming, but he wills himself to let go. Dante's lips release his cock and he licks Joe's balls a few times before going back up to his cock, licking the tip. "Feel good?" Joe nods and moans as Dante's tongue rubs up against the sensitive bundle of nerves just at the head of his cock. His cock now leaks with precum, and he's ready to move on. 

"Dante, please.." He doesn't have to continue before Dante moves and kisses him on the lips. He reaches over and opens the bedside table drawer, and grabs the lube from inside. He coats three fingers with the lube and rubs the rim of Joe's entrance with the lube before pushing one finger in. Joe tenses up a little but, and Dante's other hand rubs the smaller man's thigh to get him to relax. As Joe relaxes, Dante moves his finger around to search for the small bundle of nerves that should cause him amazing pleasure. Dante knows he's found it when Joe lets out a loud gasp, and then a drawn out moan as he continues to rub it. Dante smiles and kisses Joe's cheek, and moves the finger in and out, slowly thrusting into the sweet spot every time he moves it back in. 

Joe can't contain his moans as the large digit rubs against his sweet spot, and his eyes widen as Dante adds a second, it also thrusting into his sweet spot. "Dante..! I want you now..!" Dante looks at Joe seriously. Joe knows damn well that if they're not careful, he could seriously be hurt. Joe nods and entwined his fingers into Dante's bigger fingers. Dante gently squeezes the smaller hand and pulls his fingers out. With his now free hand, Dante pours some lube on his cock and rubs it enough so that it's coated. Dante looks Joe in the eye, not once wavering his gaze. 

 

"Are you ready?" He nods. "Don't ever look away from me as I push in, alright?" Joe bites his lip, but nods again. He keeps his eyes locked with Dante's as the taller man pushes slowly into his entrance. Joe tries not to snap his eyes shut at the painful stretching, but it's becoming difficult. "You can do this. Just relax." Joe takes a deep breath and lets it out, and his body relaxes. He keeps his eyes open, and he continues to look Dante in the eye as he starts to push in again. After a few moments of stopping and continuing, Dante's finally all the way in. Joe lets out a few sharp breaths as the pain begins to dissipate. 

 

After a few long moments, Joe thrusts his hips downward, signally that he's ready. Dante slowly thrusts his hard cock into Joe's ass a few times, searching for his sweet spot again. A few thrusts later, and Joe lets out a small groan. "Yes...please, faster..!" Dante lowers himself to kiss Joe on the lips, and the smaller man moans as Dante speeds up his thrusts. Each thrust directly hits his sweet spot, causing his moans to become louder and louder. Dante breaks the kiss and a few moans come from his lips, causing Joe's cock to twitch a little bit. "D-Daahnte..!" Joe can no longer hold back his moans as Dante once again begins to speed up. Dante picks Joe up and sits him in his lap, causing his cock to go deeper into his ass. 

"Al-most there..!" Dante can feel his climax climbing quickly, and his devil side threatens to show itself. He wills it away as Joe's amazing moans knocks him out of thought. 

"Me...too!" Joe clings onto Dante for dear life as his cock twitches, signalling that he can't hold out much longer. After what feels like hours, they cum together, an intense pleasure washing through them like a tidal wave. They both end up falling over onto the bed, purely exhausted. "Dante...Thank you so much..." he clings onto the taller man as tears roll down his face again. Dante smiles and holds him close, as he wipes his tears, and they fall into a deep, wonderful sleep.

 

The next morning, Joe wakes up with a pleasant ache in his body. He stretches, puts his clothes on, and heads downstairs. He notices Dante in his usual position in his desk, and Shouko sitting on the desk. "Hey Joe! Feel any better?" she smiles.

"Much! Dante seriously helped me last night." He grins happily as Dante winks a little. Shouko giggles a little bit and punches Dante in the shoulder lightly.

"I knew you'd do it. But hey, whatever works right? Now what do y'all say we go get some pizza and catch up on a cool movie!" She jumps off the desk, her black boots clacking against the wood floor. Dante stands up and grabs his coat, putting it on, having no objections. 

"Heck yeah! Let's do it!" Joe jumps up in the air before walking over to Dante and grabbing his hand, a pink blush adorning his face. Dante smiles and gently squeezes the smaller man's hand, and kneels down to kiss his lips. Shouko giggles loudly as Joe willingly kisses back. He had finally found what he'd been looking for in a relationship. Someone who loves the same stuff he does, someone who won't hurt him. Someone who will love him for as long as he loves them. Dante was always the one, and now he's at rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie!! My longest fic I've ever made! I'm so happy with this one!! Now, it's heavily implied that Silvia abuses Joe, but in the English Anime, this is absent. We're going by the abusive Silvia route, because it's an excuse to get Dante and Joe together lmao. Hope you guys loved it!! Kudos and Comments are wanted~


End file.
